


The Chronicles of Ellie Watanabe

by Xerenya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerenya/pseuds/Xerenya
Summary: Ellie Watanabe, an elite female body guard in Tokyo, is sought out by Nick Fury for her interesting ability to manipulate water. However, a mysterious monster is after Ellie for a magical artifact in her possession. Perhaps with the help of the Avengers, Ellie may be able to save the artifact...and their lives.





	1. A New Recruit?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been on a serious Avengers kick lately, so I thought of writing all these stories about my Avengers OC, Ellie. Please enjoy! I also apologize for my horrible writing skills and the (probably) horrible Japanese translations! All Japanese translations will be in the end notes. Thank you!

The elevator doors shut with a small clicking noise as the metal box began its descent downward to the main floor of Stark Tower. 

Thor cast a curious look at Tony as the elevator made its way down.

“Brother Tony, do you happen to have any idea as to why Fury wanted to see just the two of us?”

“No idea, big guy. He said it was urgent, though. That’s all I know.”

“I see. I’ve heard rumors he is trying to recruit a new member for the team,” Thor mused aloud, earning a small grunt from Tony.

“It wouldn’t surprise me. Can’t help but wonder who, though.”

“Or why this mission requires the three of us.”

“Aren’t you a little excited though? I mean, we could potentially add another member to our crazy dysfunctional family here,” Tony said with a chuckle. Thor smiled and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“I am slightly nervous, I suppose.”

“Don’t be. I trust Fury. As should you.” Tony said as he gently patted the demigod’s back.

The elevator let out a ding when they had reached the main floor, the two of them stepping out and immediately heading for one of the high-tech conference rooms Tony had renovated into Stark Tower.

Upon their entrance, Fury looks to them from over his shoulder and nods his greeting. 

“Thank you for coming, you two. Take a seat.”

Thor and Tony exchanged a curious glance as they did as they were instructed.

“Soooooo who’s this new member we’re recruiting?” Tony asked, breaking the silence by asking the very question that was on both his and Thor’s mind.

Nick chuckled twice and turned back to the large computer screen, pulling up a few different images of what looked like a very pale white girl.

“Finally, we get to add another chick to the mix! She’s pretty hot too!” Tony exclaimed, earning Thor’s elbow jabbing him in the ribs.

“If you’re done making derogatory marks, Mr. Stark, I’d like to give you some details about this woman,” Fury said sternly. Tony shrugged and gestured for him to continue before propping his feet up on the conference desk. Nick shook his head before gesturing to the woman in the photos wearing a leather-studded jacket and pants with square glasses.

“Gentlemen, this is Ellie Watanabe, a bodyguard for Maeda Elite Security over in Tokyo.”

“Ellie? That doesn’t sound very Japanese,” Tony said to himself.

“She’s half-Japanese, actually. Her father is American and her mother is Japanese. Hence the American first name and the Japanese last name.”

“Gotcha.”

“She’s currently living in Tokyo, her hometown, making a living as one of the most elite female bodyguards in Japan. She is an expert in different styles of martial arts and specializes in hand-to-hand combat.”

“So she’s basically the half-Japanese Romanov?” Tony asked, his brows knitting together as he tried to comprehend the situation.

“Well, you COULD say that, except for a big difference between them; Ellie can manipulate water.”

“What an interesting ability,” Thor said, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

“It is. Though there is currently no information as to how she obtained these powers, she’s mastered it through years of training. I think she’d be a very valuable asset to the Avengers.”

“I agree. But one question: how exactly are we going to contact her? You said she lives in Tokyo, right? Are we gonna Skype call her or something?”

“No, Mr. Stark. You, Thor, and I will be flying to Japan tomorrow morning to discuss Ellie’s future as a part of the Avengers.”

“Woohoo! You hear that, ya big lug?! WE’RE GOING TO JAPAN!” 

 

**-o0o- Time skip brought to you by a fourteen hour plane ride! -o0o-**

 

“Come on, Fury! We can’t visit Japan and not visit the cool spots of Akihabara and Tokyo!” Tony whined as the trio approached a quite large building. 

“Brother Tony, we are here on business, not for pleasure,” Thor grunted as he examined the building they were walking into. 

Inside, the building looked something like the lobby of a hotel; there was a reception desk, a lounge area, and even a pool table situated in the corner of the room as well as some stairs and an elevator.

Almost immediately upon their entry, a woman with short black hair wearing a black blazer and pencil skirt approached them.

“Ah, Fury-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Tokyo,” she said as she bowed to him briefly before straightening up once more.

Fury repeated the motion before extending his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Maeda. Thank you for having us. I hope you do not mind that I brought two members of the Avengers along to showcase what we are trying to offer Miss Watanabe,” he said, gesturing to Tony and Thor.

Thor, who assumed that bowing was a sign of respect, gracefully bowed his head to her before nudging Tony to do the same.

“Thank you for having us, Miss,” Thor said quietly before straightening up.

“Now then,” Fury interjected. “Where is Miss Watanabe currently?”

The woman glanced at the watch on her wrist.

“She is currently in the training room. Would you like to go see her now?”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you.”

The woman led the three up the stairs and across a bridge that connected with the building directly next to the one they had entered. Below the observation window, Nick could see a lot of people training, but they were nearly all male.

“There she is,” she stated, pointing a slender finger at a small cluster of four people. From there, Nick easily made out the form of a female in the center of the three men, wearing a black blindfold around her eyes.

Tony looked questioningly at the woman before glancing at Thor, who leaned over to him slowly.

“I believe she is wearing the blindfold to heighten her other senses to simulate a combat situation where she cannot see.”

“That is correct. Ellie has recently been trying to simulate different battle scenarios in order to hone her skills more effectively. Or so she says.”

“Interesting.”

Much to everyone’s surprise, “Riot” by Three Days Grace had begun to play over the speakers in the training room, though it was so loud that the three could hear it through the glass of the observation window.

The woman sighed.

“I apologize. Ellie has a habit of blasting rock music to ‘get her pumped up’ during training.”

“I like this girl already!” Tony laughed. Even Thor couldn’t mask the small grin on his face.

But what happened next surprised everyone.

As Ellie took her offensive stance, two of the men charged at her, but she easily maneuvered herself out of the way, using her left leg to easily sweep her opponent’s feet out from under them. The third man, the one wielding what the three assumed was a fake knife ran at her then, holding the knife over his head. Just as he was about to strike her, she stepped to the side, one hand seizing his wrist as the other landed several blows to the protective armor he was wearing over his face and chest, knocking him right onto his ass. She was cool and calculated with her blows, hitting several pressure points on the bodies of the men like lightning and successfully knocking the wind out of them. Once all three of her attackers hit the floor, Ellie reached up and undid the blindfold before helping up each of her comrades. 

“Holy shit,” Tony said, not remembering to think about what he said before it slipped out.

The woman giggled, clearly amused with Tony and Thor’s reactions, though Nick didn’t seem phased.

“Would you like her to demonstrate her….unusual abilities?” She inquired.

“If it is possible, then yes.” Nick said, turning to face her. She simply nodded and pressed a button for the intercom into the training room. She spoke in Japanese, so no one really understood what she was saying, but Ellie nodded and bowed to her partners before exiting the room and entering the one on the other side of the window.

“This is a specially designed room for Ellie to train with her powers. We will now simulate a battle scenario in the rain.” She said as she pressed yet another button and the sprinklers in the room instantly went off, quickly drenching Ellie, though she didn’t seem bothered by it in the slightest.

Finally, Ellie spoke for the first time.

“Maeda-sama, watashi no pureirisuto no kyoku o henkō dekimasu ka?”[1]

Maeda hit the intercom button once again. “Hai.”

Moving over the docked iPod, she scrolled through the songs, then sighed in frustration.

“She seems to forget I can only speak English, not read it,” She muttered.

“I can pick a song, if you want,” Tony offered. “I’m into this kind of music.”

“Very well. Go ahead.”

After a minute or so of checking out the songs on the playlist, Tony picked one of his favorite songs, “Highway to Hell” by AC/DC, surprised that she even knew who they were.

They all watched as Ellie turned to face her opponent, one of the men from the other room. She bowed to him first before taking her stance once more, the man instantly repeating the same motions. 

It was then that she raised her hand, and the water that had been falling from the sprinklers stopped in mid-air. Tony whistled and Thor’s eyes widened slightly.

As Ellie moved, the water quickly flowed around her, forming a protective shield of sorts. When her attacker lunged for her, she brought her hand forward, swiping quickly in his direction, and the water followed suit, crashing into him with enough force to knock him over. Tony thought he was watching some kind of live-action water bender from Avatar: The Last Airbender or something, and Thor was mesmerized at how gracefully she moved with the water around her.

Ellie raised both hands, then brought them downward in the shape of an ‘X’. Instantly the water froze into ice spikes and they landed all around her colleague’s body. Though it was close, not one of them made contact with him. As Ellie went over to her partner to help him up, he locked his legs around her hers behind her knee, forcing her to fall onto them and rolling so that he was now in full control of her. She landed with a grunt Quickly, she jabbed her partner in several places along the torso area, knocking the wind out him so she could throw him off of her. As soon as she was sure she had enough distance, Ellie placed her arms outward then brought them both in to around her cheeks. The water quickly thawed itself as some of it flowed into her mouth, and when she exhaled, an icy mist exited her mouth, encasing her attacker’s whole torso in ice, successfully freezing him to the floor.

“Wow,” was all Tony could manage to say, Thor nodding briefly in agreement.

“You see, gentlemen? This is exactly why I wanted to recruit her,” Nick said with a confident smile.

Maeda once again pressed the button for the intercom.

“Watanabe dairinin, anata ni aitaihito ga imasu.”[2]

Ellie turned toward the observation room after bowing to her partner and thawing him out.

“Hai, arigatōgozaimasu!”[3]

 

**-o0o- Time Skip: 20 Minutes Later… -o0o-**

 

Tony, Thor, Fury, and Miss Maeda were seated in a conference room on the second floor, waiting for Ellie to finish drying herself off. When she finally entered, she was wearing gray skinny jeans and a black and white striped tank top with her signature leather studded jacket. 

Maeda was the first person to stand as Ellie bowed to her.

“Ellie, koreha tonī, thor, nikku Furydesu. Karera wa anata ni hanashitai,”[4] she said, pointing at each of them as she said their names. As soon as she was done talking, Ellie turned to them and bowed as they started to stand.

“Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha Elliedesu. Hajimemashite.”[5]

Despite having lethal martial arts skills, her voice was soft and gentle. When she straightened up, the three noticed she had a condition called “Heterochromia”; her left eye was an icy blue, and her right eye was a bright green. Either way, Tony thought it was cool and Thor was mesmerized, having never seen something like that before.

“Miss Watanabe, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Nick said as he once again extended his hand.

Ellie raised her eyebrows as she took hold of it and shook it.

“Oh, you speak English.”

“Wait, YOU speak English, too?” Tony said with wide eyes.

She nods once. “Yes, Stark-sama. I’m not entirely fluent in it yet but I am getting there slowly.”

“Wow. You’re really something, Ellie!” Tony exclaimed, making Ellie’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

“A-arigatōgozaimashita,”[6] she murmured sheepishly.

Tony grinned as Thor bowed to Ellie.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ellie.”

“Hajimemashite, Thor of Asgard,” she said with a warm smile as she returned the bow. Thor’s eyes widened.

“You know of me?”

Ellie nodded. “Yes. I like to study mythology when I’m not training or working.”

“What else do you like to do for fun?” Thor asked curiously.

“I play the piano and sing. I also like to take pictures.”

“That sounds very nice,” Thor smiled.

“Ahem. Now that the formalities are out of the way, I’d like to get down to business, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course. Please have a seat,” Ellie said as she sat across from the three of them.

“Miss Watanabe, I’d like to talk to you about the Avengers initiative,” Nick stated, making Ellie nearly choke on the water she had been currently drinking.

“Shinken ni?!”[7]

Once she realized she had spoken Japanese by mistake, she cleared her throat and spoke again.

“Why would you want me of all people to join a team as elite as the Avengers?”  


“Because you are talented, whether you notice it or not,” Nick said, making Ellie blush again.

“I-“

“He’s right, you know. You’d be a fantastic addition to the team,” Tony said with a serious look on his face as he propped his head up on his folded hands.

After she thought it over for a moment, she nodded. Nick smiled and extended his hand.

“Welcome to the Avengers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Japanese Translations***
> 
> [1]: “Maeda-sama, watashi no pureirisuto no kyoku o henkō dekimasu ka?” - "Maeda-sama, can you please change the song on my playlist?"
> 
> [2]: "Watanabe dairinin, anata ni aitaihito ga imasu.” - "Agent Watanabe, there are some people who would like to meet you."
> 
> [3]: “Hai, arigatōgozaimasu!” - "Yes, thank you!"
> 
> [4]: “Ellie, koreha tonī, thor, nikku Furydesu. Karera wa anata ni hanashitai,” - "Ellie, this is Tony, Thor, and Nick Fury. They would like to talk to you."
> 
> [5]: “Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha Elliedesu. Hajimemashite.” - "Hello, my name is Ellie. Nice to meet you."
> 
> [6]: “A-arigatōgozaimashita,” - "T-Thank you very much,"
> 
> [7]: “Shinken ni?!” - "Seriously?!"
> 
>  
> 
> Please keep in mind that Google Translate sucks balls, so the translations are very rough! This chapter will have the most Japanese spoken in it, I promise!


	2. Christmas Shenanigans

Over the past two months that Ellie had been with the Avengers, she had been promoted among the agents to a rank where she could teach classes on combat tactics, as well as having been given her own room in Stark Tower. Tony even got her a piano as a sort of ‘welcome home’ present. Ellie and Natasha had also grown pretty close, often staying up late at night to chat about stuff or watch movies.

However, tonight was a definite change of pace for Ellie; Tony was throwing one of his famous Christmas parties, and he had insisted that every member of the Avengers be present for it. Nat had helped her pick out a dress that she thought fit her figure perfectly; a black, sparkly cocktail dress that hugged Ellie’s curves and chest, then flared out at her hips. According to Natasha, she had picked a black dress for Ellie to show off her nearly white skin.

Ellie stood in front of her mirror, hugging herself with her arms as Nat was braiding her shoulder-length brunette hair into an elegant updo she had found from YouTube. Once she had finished, Nat patted Ellie’s back as she closed her laptop.

“N-Natasha, I’m not so sure about this,” Ellie muttered with a bright red blush across her cheeks.

“Not sure about what?” 

“I’ve never worn anything so risqué before. And I can’t remember the last time I went anywhere without my leather jacket…”

“Ellie, you’re only going down to the main floor of Stark Tower. And why are you obsessing over a leather jacket? You ALWAYS wear it.”

“I don’t just wear it for style, if that’s what you’re wondering. I also wear it for protection. What if I get stabbed?”

Natasha broke out into laughter as Ellie’s blush darkened. After a moment, Natasha had substantially calmed down, wiping a stray tear that escaped her eye. Once she was completely calm, she cleared her throat.

“Ellie, with all due respect, the security Tony has here in Stark Tower is so advanced that you won’t have to worry about getting stabbed.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I am, don’t worry,” Natasha said confidently before turning away from her for a moment.

Ellie turned back to the mirror, looking herself up and down before sighing and shaking her head.

“How embarrassing…”

Ellie was surprised to see a pair of black heels and a hair clip with red roses on it laying on her bed.

“Natasha, did you pick these out, too?”

“I did!” She beamed proudly while picking up the hair clip.

“Hold still, Aqua.”

Ellie rolled her eyes at the nickname she had earned among the Avengers.

“So, who was your secret santa?” Natasha asked her as she got her makeup bag out and put it on Ellie’s dresser.

“I got Tony. Who did you get?”

“I got Bruce,” Nat said with a smile as she sat Ellie down on her bed and crouched as she began applying eyeshadow to Ellie’s face.

Ellie made a small grunt in response until Natasha spoke again.

“So what did you get Tony?”

“Alcohol. What else?” Ellie said with a sly smile as Nat laughed a little.

“What kind?”

“It’s cinnamon flavored whiskey. I figured he would love it.”

“Of course. He loves whiskey.”

“He loves ANYTHING alcoholic.” Ellie commented.

“Heh, that’s true. What kind of alcohol do you prefer?”

“To be honest, I’ve only ever had a small sip of sake, an alcoholic drink back in Japan. And I’ve never been drunk because in my line of work, you had to be ready for anything at any time.”

“Wow. That sucks.”

“Not really. I’m not a huge drinker, unlike Tony.”

“NOBODY’S as big a drinker as Tony, doll.”

“Fair enough.”

Natasha laughed as she tilted Ellie’s face to the side, applying a very light coating of blush to her cheeks.

“Jesus. You’re so pale, Ellie.”

“Blame my father. He was an albino. People in Japan used to give me strange looks because I apparently looked like a dead person.” She said with a smile.

“Didn’t you wear makeup?”

“I wore a little makeup, but not anything fancy. I don’t know anything about makeup aside from eyeshadow basics and lipstick colors.”

“Then prepare to be amazed,” Nat said as she took a handheld mirror and handed it Ellie.

As soon as she saw her reflection, her eyes widened as a small gasp escaped her lips. Natasha leaned against Ellie’s dresser, beaming proudly at her work.

“W-wow. I don’t know what to say. I’m-“

“Beautiful,” Nat said, cutting her off with a smile.

“Thank you, Natasha. You truly are an artist.” Ellie laughed.

Natasha then moved onto painting Ellie’s nails a bright red color when she noticed a silver ring with brilliant blue gems that seemed to have the illusion of water flowing in them in the middle.

“What’s this, Ellie?”

“Oh, it’s a ring my father’s friend gave me.”

“So wait, you’re married?”

“What?! No! I’m as single as anyone could get!”

“Then why are you wearing it on your ring finger?”

“Because it doesn’t fit any of my other fingers.”

“In that case, you should probably take it off for the party,” Nat said as she began pulling the ring off of Ellie’s finger.

Immediately Ellie gasped sharply and yanked her hand back. “No!”

Natasha blinked a few time before speaking. 

“I apologize. That ring is obviously very special to you. Forgive me.”

“It’s okay. You had no way of knowing.”

Nat sat back on her heels, eyeing Ellie.

“Does that ring have a special purpose?”

“W-well…,” Ellie finally sighed. “Yes, it does. It’s enchanted.”

“Enchanted?”

“Hai. This ring keeps my powers within a manageable level.”

“So if you were to take it off…?”

“My powers would instantly fight to take over my body. They would probably even cause a tsunami…” Ellie said sadly.

“O-oh wow. I’m so sorry, Ellie. I had no idea.”

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine so long as I continue to wear it.”

With a quick glance at the clock, Nat clears her throat and turns to look at Ellie once more.

“Well, Ellie, it’s time.”

 

**-o0o- Time Skip brought to you by a boring elevator ride! -o0o-**

 

The party was bustling with excitement by the time Natasha and Ellie had arrived. Ellie’s eyes widened as she examined the room, which had been beautifully decorated for Christmas with lights and a Christmas tree.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Nat asked her, tilting her head and smiling warmly at her excitement.

“It is! This is nothing like Christmas in Tokyo.”

“Just don’t let Tony get near you with the mistletoe! Later!” Natasha said as she left to go grab a drink at the bar with Bruce.

Ellie raised her eyebrow at the two of them, but decided to continue into the room, noticing that some people were giving her strange looks.

“There she is! The most lethal woman in Stark Tower!” Someone’s voice said behind her.

She turned around to see none other than Tony Stark, who had seemingly had quite a few drinks before approaching her. She cringed at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

“Tony, are you drunk?”

“Who, me? Never!” He said with a look that resembled a kid who denied doing something he shouldn’t of.

After clearing her throat, Ellie addressed him once more.

“Tony, I was your secret Santa. That being said, here,” she said producing the bottle of cinnamon whiskey and handing it to him. His eyes widened as he cradled the bottle.

“How on earth did you know that whiskey is my favorite?”

“It wasn’t that hard to guess, Tony.”

“Then allow me to poor you a drink, doll.”

And with that, he gently grasped her wrist, dragging her over to the bar as he goes behind the counter to grab a shot glass from the cupboard. Ellie’s eyes surveyed the room as he was rummaging around, noticing certain members of the Avengers, who were all wearing different-colored ties. She giggled when she saw Steve’s tie was red, white, and blue.

“Here we are! Drink up!” Tony said, sliding a shot glass full of whiskey toward her as his other hand moved to grab his own.

When Ellie took hold of the small glass, Tony raised his with a smile.

“Cheers!”

“Kanpai!”

“Er…What?”

Ellie chuckled at him and shook his head.

“It’s the Japanese version of saying ‘cheers’, Tony.”

“Interesting. Bottom’s up!” Tony said before downing the whole glass. Ellie observed him before doing the same, crinkling her nose as the whiskey burned her throat.

“You’re not a big fan of alcohol, huh?” He said with a teasing smile.

Ellie blushed a little.

“In my previous line of work, I never really had the time to relax and have a drink, let alone get drunk like you.”

Just as Tony was about to speak, the sound of heels stomping across the room caused the both of them to look toward the door, where the culprit was currently headed. Once she was safely out of earshot, Ellie turned to Tony.

“Who was that?”

He sighs softly.

“That was Jane, Thor’s ex-girlfriend. He’s been kinda down since she dumped him, and I thought that by inviting her to the party, I could get them back together again. Obviously my plan didn’t go well.”

“Tony, you shouldn’t meddle in someone’s love life.”

Tony merely stuck his tongue out at Ellie, who rolled her eyes and hopped off her bar stool.

“Hey wait! Aren’t you gonna dance with me?” Tony asked, adopting the expression of a kicked puppy.

“Only when you’re sober, Stark!” She called back, earning a laugh from Natasha and Bruce.

“Oh, shut it, you two.” Tony muttered as he downed another shot of whiskey.

Thankfully, the balcony was vacant by the time Ellie had stepped out onto it. She walked over to the railing, leaning her elbows on it as she watched the snow fall slowly. When she was confident no one could hear her, she sang softly as she held her hands out to catch some of the falling snowflakes.

__

“I wish I lived in the present,  
Away from my past mistakes,  
But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes.  
Your big and warm eyes, your charming smile is all I remember,  
Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper,”

“That was beautiful, Lady Ellie,” came a voice like thunder itself, yet smooth.

“Arigatō, Thor.” Ellie murmured as she turned her head to where he stood beside her.

“How long have you been singing?”

“For as long as I can remember. I’ve always loved music.”

“You certainly are good at singing. I’ve spent countless nights lying in bed listening to you play the piano out in the main room.”

“Really? I never knew that.” She said with a laugh, earning a grin from Thor as well.

“Sorry if that sounded weird.”

“No, it didn’t.”

Thor glanced back into the main room as music started to play and people started to gather on the dance floor.

“Lady Ellie, would you like to dance?”

Ellie’s face started to instantly turn red at the thought of dancing with the demigod. She turned her head to look at him once more, making eye contact with him as he held his hand out toward her with a big grin on his face.

“Well with a smile like that, how could I say no?” She said as she gently grasped his hand, not noticing the slight tinge of pink on Thor’s cheeks as he led her through the crowd on the dance floor.

Once they’d found a place with enough room for Thor’s massive shoulders not to bump into anybody, he faced her once more, lifting his right hand to place it against the small of her back while slightly pulling her closer to him. Ellie intertwined her other hand with his and placed her left on his shoulder. Once he knew she was ready, he started to lead her through the steps of a simple waltz. Despite not being from earth, Thor was a pretty good dancer.

“Where did you learn to dance, Thor?” Ellie asked curiously.

“Well, Lady Natasha instructed me, but in return, she made Brother Stark be my partner,” he said, blushing from embarrassment. 

Ellie couldn’t suppress the giggle that slipped out of her.

“Man, I wish I could’ve seen that.”

“Lady Natasha found it quite funny as well,” he said, smiling at her as he spun her out. When he spun her back in and into a dip, it was then that she realized it.

Ellie and Thor were breathing perfectly in sync with one another.

Thor gently brought her back up before clearing his throat.

“Lady Ellie, I would like to say at this time that I was your secret Santa,” he said quietly.

“Oh. You were?”

He nods and grabs her hand gently, leading her over to the bar and instructing her to wait there until he returned. He was only gone a few minutes and when he returned, he was obviously hiding something behind his back, though when Ellie tried to sneak a peek, Thor grinned and twisted so the object was out of her sight.

After he decided she’d endured enough of her “killer curiosity”, he extended the gift toward her; a medium-sized book with purple and gold accents on it. Ellie takes it and takes a second to admire the cover before opening it to find lots of black staff lines on its pages. Ellie blushes and looks to Thor for an explanation.

“I, uh, thought you would prefer to write your songs on actual sheet music paper,” Thor said with a big grin.

“Wow, it’s beautiful! Thank you, Thor!” Ellie said as she gave him a big hug without even thinking. He chuckles in response and returns the hug, his arms winding around her petite shoulders.

“Merry Christmas, Thor.”

“Merry Christmas to you as well, lady Ellie.”

**Author's Note:**

> ***Japanese Translations***
> 
> [1]: “Maeda-sama, watashi no pureirisuto no kyoku o henkō dekimasu ka?” - "Maeda-sama, can you please change the song on my playlist?"
> 
> [2]: "Watanabe dairinin, anata ni aitaihito ga imasu.” - "Agent Watanabe, there are some people who would like to meet you."
> 
> [3]: “Hai, arigatōgozaimasu!” - "Yes, thank you!"
> 
> [4]: “Ellie, koreha tonī, thor, nikku Furydesu. Karera wa anata ni hanashitai,” - "Ellie, this is Tony, Thor, and Nick Fury. They would like to talk to you."
> 
> [5]: “Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha Elliedesu. Hajimemashite.” - "Hello, my name is Ellie. Nice to meet you."
> 
> [6]: “A-arigatōgozaimashita,” - "T-Thank you very much,"
> 
> [7]: “Shinken ni?!” - "Seriously?!"
> 
>  
> 
> Please keep in mind that Google Translate sucks balls, so the translations are very rough! This chapter will have the most Japanese spoken in it, I promise!


End file.
